koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Yu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zhou Yu. Dynasty Warriors *"Shi wo kakuru suru to iu no ka." - "Are you saying you're prepared for death?" *"Onore no muryoku sa wakate arou." - "Realize your futile effort." Dynasty Warriors 2 Dynasty Warriors 3 "Zhuge Liang you are the devil." "I cannot forgive those who harm innocent people." "So, They've Joined." "Do not pursue Lu Bu." "Officer...Defeated." "You dare challenge me." "Lu Xun nows your chance show them your strenght." Dynasty Warriors 4 *"Begone!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"My blade shall dance you to your grave!" *"I never lose a second time." *"Is death the only way you will learn?" *"It is time for a decisive duel." *"Actions speak louder than words." *"Retreat is the best course of action." *"I cannot die yet, not while my lord still needs me." *"It all ends here?" *"I will go." *"The enemy is strong. Exercise caution." *"Hmm... They are strong." *"You will not break through our forces!" *"Crush them with one blow!" *"This does not bode well." *"We cannot hold!" *"This may be the end!" *"Where are the reinforcements?" *"Be careful! You are in danger!" *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"Impressive!" *"I bow to your skills." *"You are a hero without equal!" *"You are a true hero of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am a true hero of the Three Kingdoms!" *"We must not fall behind!" *"Let us go as well!" *"You will not get away with this!" *"You are overextended! Control yourself!" *"Sun Ce, how many times must I tell you?! Fall back!" *"I knew you could do it, Sun Ce." *"I have been waiting!" *"Reinforcements! Thank heaven!" *"We have long been awaiting you." *"I am in your debt." *"We must endure this!" *"We must prevail!" *"Our chance will come soon enough!" *"We must continue fighting!" *"I place my faith in you." *"Begin the attack!" *"Let us finish this!" *"We must attack now!" *"We must finish this now!" *"Seize the day, Sun Ce..." *"Sun Ce! I've been waiting!" *"Sun Ce! You're here!" *"All is well now that you are here, Sun Ce." *"Sun Ce, we must do something." *"I'm counting on you, Sun Ce!" *"Sun Ce, we're breaking through!" *"Sun Ce, we finish this now!" *"I shall be your opponent!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"I challenge you!" *"You have gone too far!" *"I shall stop you!" *"You shall be thwarted!" *"Charging alone... how foolish!" *"One soldier cannot make a difference!" *"If you value your life, leave now." *"In battle, strength alone will not save you!" *"You think to do battle with me?" *"You will regret this." *"You seem quite skilled." *"I must be careful..." *"Zhuge Liang, you are a dangerous man!" *"You will no doubt become a threat to Wu one day." *"The advantage is ours!" *"Victory can still be ours! Stay focused!" *"This battle may prove difficult..." *"We have taken over the enemy stronghold!" *"Please, send reinforcements!" *"Someone, please cover our rear flank!" *"We will pull back for now!" *"Retreat is a plan..." *"I will be there shortly!" *"The stronghold is unprotected! Rush to its defense!" *"We will force them to retreat! Charge!" *"Let us prevail by joining our efforts!" *"Defend this stronghold while I attack!" *"We must attack now!" *"I will show you what I am made of!" *"We shall take the opportunity to regroup here." *"We shall stay and defend here." *"To risk death here would be foolish. Retreat!" *"You will not escape!" *"You will pay with that with your life!" *"Your taunts are meaningless." *"Allow me to bring victory to you." *"Bolster our defenses!" *"I am here! Now is the time to advance!" *"We cannot afford to make any mistakes!" *"A shame that retreat is the best course of action!" *"I shall repay with what you have done!" *"It was a good battle thanks to your help!" *"The time is perfect. Attack now!" Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Put that to the tally" Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Watch this!" *"Stay out of my way!" *"Victory is assured!" *"Come to me!" *"You're not worth my time!" *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"Okay. The enemy will be at a disadvantage without this base." *"Everybody, follow me! We can still turn things around!" *"The enemy army appears determined to win this battle!" *"Keep up the fight! We must endure this enemy onslaught!" *"It appears that my strength was not enough to deliver us victory" *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Forgive me! I must retreat for now!" *"I so wished to see the land united under the banner of the Sun family..." *"Let's move! Flood the enemy like a violent storm!" *"Our army refuses to flee! Everybody, we must fight as if there is no tomorrow!" *"Hmm. It would seem that there is one amongst the enemy who can see through my strategies." *"Send the troops to the base at once! We cannot afford to lose the advantage it provides us." *"This is the chance we've been waiting for! All units, strike the enemy main camp!" *"We must wait for the enemy to tire themselves out. Everybody, focus on defending our main camp until they do!" *"They were waiting for us here! I should have seen this one coming!" *"Did you think I didn't know you were there? I hope you're equally prepared for me!" *"It's a sneak attack! Everybody, to your battle stations at once!" *"What am I doing? I was so caught up in the battle, I lost sight of the big picture!" *"I've been waiting for you. You should know better than to venture into enemy territory alone!" *"We must wait here to join up with our allies. Patrol the area until they arrive." *"Our orders are to take down the enemy base. Forward!" *"Any enemy that stands in our way is to be cut down!" *"If we cannot hang on to this position, we will never win this battle." *"Everybody, fall back to the base for now. We must rest if we are to continue." *"We mustn't let that one get away!" *"Do you not have faith in your allies? You must work together with the unit if we are to accomplish anything!" *"I only know how to win!" *"I should have been able to prevent this..." *"We must not allow them to have all the glory. Fight!" *"You have come! Many thanks!" *"Fighting alone? That is a bad habit. However, the result was superb." *"You have brought the foe here! Now it is my turn." *"I believe they now realize the stupidity of their actions." *"Well done. You preformed admirably." *"Now forward. I would ask that you accompany us." *"Fight on! We must not fall short!" *"This was not according to plan. I thank you for your aid." *"I have been drawn to your skill. I will accompany you." *"Allow me to deal with them!" *"Well done! You had no need of my aid." *"An incredible display of skill!" *"We must forward for victory! Let us go." *"We must not be outdone by Sun Ce!" *"I knew you would come, Sun Ce!" *"You appear to be having fun. You truly do shine in battle!" *"This is not like you, Sun Ce, but fine. Let me deal with it." *"There is no one who can withstand you and I!" *"Well fought, Sun Ce!" *"Let us go! Our victory lies yet ahead!" *"The sight of you always inspires me, Xiao Qiao." *"Xiao Qiao, I cannot lose while you are watching!" *"I had no idea you could fight so well, Xiao Qiao, but I beg you to be careful." *"Vermin! You shall pay for chasing my beloved!" *"I enjoy fighting at your side, Xiao Qiao." *"Well done, Xiao Qiao!" *"Let us go! Do not leave my side." *"Stop and face me if you dare!" *"You come before me alone? Ignorant fool!" *"You shall not decide this battle alone!" *"You must fall!" *"My friends are depending on me! I cannot fail!" *"The enemy just keeps coming wave after wave!" *"I shall someday repay this disgrace in kind!" *"This is my fate? Farewell, friends. Farewell, my love..." *"Zhuge Liang! I shall bring you down!" *"Zhuge Liang! You have come alone or do you have troops hidden nearby?" *"You have done too much already but that ends now, Zhuge Liang!" *"Wait! Zhuge Liang, I cannot let you go free!" *"Though I command this force, my duty is clear. You shall fall by my hand!" *"Ugh! Was he playing with me?" *"Heavens! Why must we have been placed here together?" Warriors Orochi series *"It is my duty." *"Add that to the tally!" Kessen *"Let's go. We'll blow them away!" *"My army has never lost. We won't start now!" *"I can't believe this! Idiots!" Category:Quotes